


Unlikely Lovers

by eldercunningbro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: By loosely i mean a lot, F/F, Loosely based on falsettos lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercunningbro/pseuds/eldercunningbro
Summary: It wasn't until they were almost near Nico's home that Nozomi spoke again."Do you love her?"Nico stood there stunned. It took her a few minutes before she could muster any words to say."It depends on the time of day," she grumbled.





	Unlikely Lovers

Nico's father used to always tell her when she was small that love was the most beautiful thing in the world. Growing up Nico found this difficult to believe. In her eyes, idols were the most beautiful thing in the world, not love.

~

"Do you love her?"

Maki thought for a second and gave her therapist a strange look.

"Yeah, kinda."

The therapist wrote a few notes down on her board before looking back up.

"Do you need her?"

Maki was quicker to answer this time, "Sorta....kinda. She makes me smile a lot and makes me feel smart."

The therapist smiled and carried on jotting down her notes.

"Is she special?"

The red-head scoffed, "She's delightful."

"Is she romantic?"

"Yes..." Maki said in a soft voice, " and spiteful."

A pause was held in the room before Maki broke the silence.

"But it seems so am I."

The therapist smiled sympathetically, "Just enjoy what you can. Love the girl not the woman. Don't rush your relationship too much."

~

Nico heard the door slam, signaling the return of her girlfriend from work.

The red-head slumped into the room, exhausted, throwing her coat onto the couch.

"Hang up your clothes Maki."

"Do it yourself, I'm tired." Maki grumbled.

The smaller girl glared, "You make me sick."

"You're a prick." Maki fired back with no pause.

Nico huffed, "God, you're unbearable."

Retorts and fights were a common occurance in their household. It was one thing Nico and Maki both had in common, their love to fight.

It was a wonder how they even got together. When asked by friends they would simply reply that Maki was rich and Nico was horny therefore they fit like a glove.

It was difficult to believe this however. Before meeting Nico, Maki had a husband and a child. It didn't take a genius to know that Maki divorced her husband and left her family just to be with the small black-haired girl. The real mystery was why?

~

It was a brisk autumn afternoon. The sounds of crunching leaves filled the air as Nico walked down the park path with her friend Nozomi.

"So why are you with Maki?"

Nico took a deep breath. She had been expecting this question from her best friend for months. Nozomi wouldn't just let her do what she wanted, she always had to pry into her business.

"She's a fun screw that's all."

Nozomi gave her that all knowing smile she always did when Nico lied to her.

It pissed Nico off.

"Really? Because it must have been more than that for Maki since she left her husband and everyth-"

Nico snapped at her, "I know! Don't you think I know? I know she divorced her husband because of me! But I'm not the family she's looking for!"

That caused Nozomi to be quiet, to Nico's relief. They carried on their walk in silence as they huddled into their coats to protect against the cold wind.

It wasn't until they were almost near Nico's home that Nozomi spoke again.

"Do you love her?"

Nico stood there stunned. It took her a few minutes before she could muster any words to say.

"It depends on the time of day," she grumbled.

~

"Late for dinner again?"

Nico walked into the kitchen at twenty to midnight only to be met by her furious girlfriend.

She scoffed, "I didn't know that I was in charge of dinner tonight."

The red-head flew up from her chair, scowling.

"You are meant to be here when I get home from work! Make dinner, and love me just like a girlfriend should!"

Despite being shorter than her lover, Nico squared up and made direct eye contact with her.

"Listen to me," she growled, "I didn't ask you to leave your husband. I didn't ask you to love me. Don't force me into your game of family charades. I am sick of this game."

Maki stood there in shock. She wanted to yell, scream, push and shout, but no sound would leave her mouth.

In her head she knew what she wanted to say. Don't leave me, please stay, I'm sorry, I love you. 

But Maki was never good with words and feelings, so her thoughts never left her mouth.

Instead she grabbed the small black-haired girl and pushed her against the wall. Before she knew it, she was kissing her, rough and hard.

They both knew this song and dance like clockwork. They would argue, yell and scream at each other, in a fit of passion they would make out before eventually sleeping with each other. After the deed they would proceed to ignore each other until the next argument and so on and so on.

Maki felt her lover grab onto her hair, grinding against her. Their kissing was messy, hot and uncordinated. As one, they both began moving towards the bedroom.

The red-head was breathing hard as Nico moved her kisses down to Maki's neck. The smaller girl was rough, biting onto her neck, clearly trying to mark her lover.

Despite how far away from perfect their relationship was, one thing Maki was weak for was the passion.  Nothing was boring with Nico, it was hot, fun and exciting.

The sex was always good too. It helped lessen Maki's worries for an hour or two.

She knew this couldn't last forever and it scared her. Passion dies and that's what scared Maki. She didn't want to lose Nico but she knew with each kiss, with each fight, the passion was slowly dying. 

Might as well enjoy it while she can, she thinks to herself as Nico undresses before her.

~

Maki hated going to the therapist. It made her feel like she was broken. She didn't need fixing, she knew that well enough. She was fine! 

Yet she still went every week, despite her opinions on the subject. She knew she was fine, but it didn't hurt to have someone to pour her feelings to.

"Does Nico excite you?"

Maki blushed, "Y-yes."

The red-head was pretty sure these weren't appropriate questions to ask a patient but she wasn't trained in psychology so she couldn't object.

"Does she thrill you?"

"Yes," Maki said quickly.

"How would you describe your sex life?"

"Yes," Maki stuttered before correcting herself, "I mean it's good. We have a good sex life."

The therapist nodded, biting the top of her pen.

"But I love her. I need her. I just wish she...she..."

"Fit your standards for a girlfriend?" 

"Yes!" Maki exclaimed, "That's exactly it! We have different ideas of what a girlfriend should be!"

"You want her to fit the cookie cut family stereotype don't you?"

"W-what no that's not it!!" Maki grew flustered and glared.

The therapist rose an eyebrow and her lips grew thin.

"From what you have told me Ms Nishikino that is what I would have guessed."

Maki sat in silence, her mouth wide open.

"Most of your problems with Nico, is that you both have different goals. Nico wants a fling, she wants fun, passion and nothing too serious. You, however, want a family with her. You want the passion you get with Nico, but also the family you left from your previous marriage."

The rational response from Maki would be to agree with the therapist, to listen and take any advice, and improve her relationship with Nico.

Maki was done being rational though.

She grabbed her things and ran out the room, slamming the door behind her.

She didn't need a therapist anyway.

~

"That's the king. Use your brains and try to protect him."

Both girls knew they had no things in common, therefore Maki took it upon herself to teach her girlfriend how to play chess. Maybe it would be the first step to improve their relationship.

Nico scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I know that. Here I go."

She sat there in silence, looking at the chess pieces in confusion.

"Move the pawn idiot."

Nico glared and moved it quickly, "I don't need your help."

They continued to play with snide remarks and constant bitching.

Towards the end Nico gave her girlfriend a puppy-dog look, "Let me win?"

The red-head was hardly listening and nodded, "Sure."

A giggle came from Nico and she cheered. She began to move chess pieces all around quickly.

"Wait!" Maki interjected.

Nico ignored her and continued moving the pieces, "Checkmate! Nico wins!"

Maki glared and stuck her tongue at Nico, "That hardly counts as a win."

The short girl's smile soured and she scowled, "You're such a sore loser you know? You can't let me have one thing...Maki Nishikino you are impossible, you know that right?"

Maki was too tired to argue back. She was too tired to yell, to shout, to kiss and have hate sex only for it all to happen again.

So she didn't. She walked out of the room and didn't look back.

~

"Leave me."

"Love me."

"Pffft...Don"t be a fool."

"Want me."

"Feed me."

"You are cruel you know?"

~

This had been the worst argument of them all Maki was sure.

She couldn't even remember how it started all she knew is that they were screaming at each other and sex was not going to solve it this time.

"Why do I always have to change for you?" Nico screamed, tears streamed down her face, "Why can't you just love me for who I am?"

"Don't start that shit with me! You don't love me! This is just a fling for you! You don't love anyone except for yourself!"

"I only care about myself? That's rich coming from you Nishikino!"

They were both hoarse from screaming at each other and their faces were stained with tears.

Nico began mocking Maki's voice as she sobbed, "Nico's meant to always be here, make the dinner and screw! Just like pretty girls should do!!"

Maki looked up and shool her head, "You know that isn't true Nico..."

"Just shut up!" The small girl yelled, "This needs to come to an end! This was a massive but fabulous flop okay Maki? If you really want me to stay say now! Because I am packing my bags and leaving if you don't."

Just like the hundreds of times before, Maki couldn't say a word. Her mind was screaming "stay!" But her mouth said nothing.

Nico nodded and wiped her tears before leaving the small apartment with her bags.

~

A hot cup of tea was in Nico's hand. She was curled up on Nozomi's couch, with her friend next to her.

Nozomi gave her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her arm.

It has been a few days after Nico had stormed out of Maki's life. The only place she had to stay was at Nozomi's.

Her friend was welcoming and sympathetic to her situation which she was grateful for.

"So..."

Nico winced. Her friend always asked her questions that she really really didn't want to answer.

"Do you love Maki?"

Nico should have gotten angry, pushed Nozomi away and yelled. That's what she would have done before.

Now though? Nico was done. She was done hiding and lying. She faced her friend with a blank face.

"No. I Don't."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probs terrible its 1am i wrote this on a whim and i havent proof read it help me lmao
> 
> This is based on falsettos cause im musical trash. Nico is Whizzer and Maki is Marvin. The thrill of first love is such a nicomaki song like come on.
> 
> Also wow!! Amazing!!! I wrote a fic that isnt pricingham!!!


End file.
